


Birthday Boy Tony Stark - Pairings - 2019

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Birthday Boy Tony Stark - 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Morgan Stark - Freeform, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, Breakfast in Bed, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, College, Cousins, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Graduation, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Fic, Language of Flowers, Love Note, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prompt Fill, Snippets, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tumblr Prompt, america's ass, sexual talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: A collection of Tumblr snippets from my Birthday Boy Tony Stark prompt event.Chapter 1: Pre-IronHusbandsChapter 2: Pepperony (background)Chapter 3: Pre-WinterIronChapter 4: StonyChapter 5: WinterIronChapter 6: WinterIronChapter 7: StonyChapter 8: Pepperony (background)Chapter 9: Pre-WinterIronChapter 10: StonyChapter 11: Pepperony (background)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For three-thousand-starks
> 
> "Omg I'm SO excited,,, hmmmm college AUs are my fav, and I crave rhodeytony fics so what about MIT-era rhodeytony on graduation day which is coincidentally also Tony's birthday (but he forgot about that). Rhodey - with help from the gang - planned something ridiculous to celebrate and ends up accidentally confessing his feelings."

James knew he had to be careful about it. Tones might be oblivious in a lot of ways, but he could be downright Sherlockian at the worst times, picking up on the craziest clues. All he had to do was notice one oddity and he’d latch on like a dog to a bone, refusing to let go until all his questions were answered. Tones didn’t know how to enjoy the mystery of a thing; he had to have it all figured out. James had learned that lesson well after making the mistake of accompanying Tones to a magic show.

But that was fine. It was all good, because James was being extra careful to keep his behavior exceedingly normal. He’d also threatened the others within an inch of thier lives not to ruin this, calling in Pepper and Happy for backup. James was pretty sure the only one in thier school scarier that Pepper was Natasha and even that was a bit of a toss up. 

It was just… this was _graduation_ , maybe the last time someone of them ever saw each other. He hoped not, but it’d certainly happened before. At the very least, everything was about to change. Their lives would never be the same. On top of that, it was also Tones’s birthday. Not that the idiot had noticed. Good thing James was here to watch his back.

Just like he always would be.

James signed the birthday card with a flourish, not really paying attention as he stuck it in the envelope and attached it to his gift. His mind was too full of party prep. He had a lot left to do if he wanted to have it all done in time. 

_Happy birthday, Tones_

_I love you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For temporary-teddycup
> 
> "tony and morgan and the bots and cute dad fluff please make it sOft"

Tony eased the door shut behind him, making sure the latch turned softly so as not to wake Pepper. She deserved her rest. The little bundle in his arms whined a bit and he immediately bounced a bit to sooth her. A beautiful, precious face peaked out from between the folds of cloth, only a few days old.

“You are very lucky you have such attractive parents,” Tony informed his daughter as he made his way through the house to his garage. “We’ll be expecting a gift and a written thank you note.”

Morgan giggled up at him in response, one tiny fist breaking free of it’s swadle to flail wildly through the air. Tony caught it deftly, wrapping her tiny little hand up in his. 

“I know, I know,” he cooed at her. “I’m excited, too. It’s time to meet your older brothers.”

The lights of his garage came on as he stepped inside, everything powering up. DUM-E, BUTTERFINGERS, and YOU all made trilling chirps of greeting and scooted on over, already mesmerized and eager to get a look at the baby in his arms.

“ _Gentle_ ,” he reminded them sternly.

“They know, Boss,” FRIDAY piped up from overhead. “They haven’t forgotten the lecture you gave them about the squishiness of young humans.”

Tony scoffed.

“Sass, sass, sass. That’s all I ever get around here. You won’t sass me, will you?” he asked Morgan. “No, you’re gonna be Daddy’s little princess, aren’t you? Of course you’d never sass me.” He pressed a smacking kiss right to her tiny, giggling nose. “That’s why you’re Daddy’s favorite.”

Which, of course, was exactly the moment DUM-E ran over his foot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For wrenchirps
> 
> "soulmate au where their first words to each other are tattooed somewhere. mcu, tony and bucky are soulmates, and tony only realizes that bucky's his soulmate when bucky tells him "i remember all of them" aaangst? hopeful ending or a few words of hopeful epilogue?"

“I remember all of them.”

All the rage that’d been coursing through Tony just a moment before had suddenly vanished. He felt bereft, lost in a void, unable to process. One glance at Barnes’s face said he already knew. He knew what they were.

Metal knees crashed to the concrete floor as Tony’s knees went out from under him. His chest felt tight and ached in a way it hadn’t since he’d removed the arc reactor. 

“No.”

It was more a plea than a demand, but it was a plea without hope. It was already too late. Bucky Barnes was his soulmate.Bucky Barnes had killed his mother. Tony’s _soulmate_ had killed his _mother_.

Steve stepped closer, reaching out as if to comfort him, face a mask of confusion, but Barnes grabbed his shoulder to hold him back.

“You go after Zemo,” Barnes told him softly. “I’ll stay with him.”

“But-”

“Go, Stevie.”

There must have been something in the way Barnes said it, because Steve cast one last look Tony’s way before doing as he asked. Barnes watched him go, waiting until Steve was out of sight before crouching down beside Tony.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut as his whole body swayed, a fruitless endeavor to keep the tears at bay.

He was sorry, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For bill-longbow
> 
> "Hey hon! Can I please, please, please have the fic where Steve laments he has to top all the time. Granted, Tony has the most gorgeous ass out there, but still. Steve has *America's* ass, that must count for something, right? Doesn't America's ass deserve to be pegged??"

“I just…” Steve sighed, staring woefully into his coffee, “I don’t know what to do.”

Sam took a sip of his own drink. When he’d agreed to grab coffee with Steve and talk, this hadn’t been quite what he was expecting.

“Have you tried just asking him if you can… switch it up?”

What had his life become that he was having giving advice to _Captain America_ about _gay sex_ with _Tony Stark_? Honestly, he had an easier time with the mutant dinosaurs they’d fought last week. 

If anything, Steve just wilted more in response to his question.

“Sure. I mean, that was the first thing I tried, but I think Tony misunderstood what I was asking cause he started talking about cuffs and-”

“Okay,” Sam cut him off, “information I do _not_ need to know, right there.”

“Right, sorry. Well, then I tried to be a bit more direct with it, you know? But Tony… he’s got these Jedi mind tricks or something. Every time we start talking about it, I just somehow even up agreeing to whatever he wants. I think we’ve only ever had one conversation about it that didn’t end in sex and that was only because he had a board meeting and Pepper threatened to drag him off by an ear!”

Sam frowned.

“Steve, if you’re being pushed into something you don’t want-”

“No!” Steve seemed horrified by the mere insinuation. “I love Tony!”

“You can love someone, even want to have sex with them, and still be being put in an uncomfortable situation that you don’t want to be in. I’m serious, Steve.”

“No,” Steve insisted seriously, leaning across the table. “Sam, the problem is, I want it _too much_. That’s why it works! Tony just shimmies his hips and I all I want is…”

He trailed off, which Sam was eternally grateful for. He really, really didn’t want to know what Steve wanted with Tony’s shimmying hips. He raised his cup to his lips to take another sip and buy time before he needed to respond

“Sam… I have a nice ass, right?”

Sam nearly choked on his coffee.

“Yes?”

Steve didn’t seem comforted by his unsure tone.

“Tony says so, and I’ve seen the comments online, but… Tony’s ass is _perfect_ , Sam, and he’s used to dating supermodels and professional athletes and I’m just…”

“Captain America?” Sam supplied. “Steve, Tony is crazy about you. He talks about you all the time. He spends half his interviews talking about you and a _lot_ of his comments are about… things he probably should say on TV. I think it’s safe to say he finds you pretty damn attractive.” He knew it was one thing for Steve to hear it from him, though, and a whole different thing to hear it from Tony. “I think I have a solution for you.”

Steve perked up instantly, eager as a puppy.

“Yeah?”

“I happen to know for a fact that Tony would do anything for you, man. All he wants is for you to be happy. Text him and tell him you want your suit to be looser in the seat.”

“What’s that gonna do?”

Sam raised a judgemental eyebrow.

“Seriously? You do realize the only reason it’s that tight is because he wants to oggle your ass, right? He’s gonna want to know why you want it looser and then you can tell him you don’t think your ass looks good. That man will fall _all over himself_ trying to prove you wrong.”

“But-”

“Trust me, Cap. Pretty sure you’ll be begging to top again by the time he’s through with you.”

He went to take another sip of coffee while Steve was too busy blushing to form words, only for another thought to strike him.

“Oh, and if you ever want to talk about your sex life with me again, there better be alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous
> 
> "WinterIron, Bucky bringing Tony breakfast in bed (perhaps with a flower, too) and cuddles and kisses. Basically lots of sweet, sweet fluff ('cause that's what Tony deserves)."

Tony awoke slowly to the scent of something sweet in the air. He blinked sleepily and pushed himself up, rubbing at his eyes as Bucky pushed their bodroom door open with his hip. A smile broke out across as soon as he saw Tony was awake.

“Good morning, birthday boy,” he greeted. “Ready for some breakfast?”

He lefted the tray in his hands for emphasis, bringing Tony’s attention to the food. There was french toast in syrup and powdered sugar, fresh fruit and bacon with a tall glass of mango nectar. A vase of flowers stood on the tray, too, red poppies with sprigs of white yarrow.

“Breakfast in bed?” he asked as Bucky set the tray down on Tony’s knees and climbed in next to him. There was plenty enough there for the both of them. “What’s the special occassion?”

Bucky just pressed his lips to Tony’s hair in a quick kiss.

“No occassion, just wanted to spoil you a little.”

Tony’s heart absolutely melted.

“You’re gonna spoil me _rotten_ ,” he accused, still twisting around to kiss Bucky full on the lips.

He could feel Bucky’s grin against his own.

“That’s the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Poppies are to remember the blood of fallen soldiers and yarrow is both war and healing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For hogwartstoalexandria
> 
> "Tony just added a vibrating function to Bucky's metal fingers. It's time to test it."

Bucky stared down at his failtly trembling hand, a soft buzzing noise filling the air around them.

“And, uh, what exactly is supposed to be the purpose of this mode?”

Tony leveled him with an unimpressed look.

“Oh, I think you know.”

Bucky’s gaze flickered up to meet his, surprise and anticipation shining through.

“Yeah?”

Tony’s lips quirked into a smirk, his hand reaching out to take Bucky’s vibrating, metal hand and bring it to Tony’s hip.

“Yeah.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For hogwartstoalexandria
> 
> "The kids set up a surprise party for Tony. Steve is beside himself trying ro make sure everything goes according to plan. Maybe Tony's clear enjoyment helps him loosen up, maybe he makes sure Tony's enjoyment is Very Clear once everyone has gone home and they're alone. ;-)"

When Harley, Peter, and Sarah-Maria had first brought their idea to Steve, he’d thought it was a fantastic idea. He knew his husband would be _overjoyed_ to have a surprise party thrown for him by their kids. They were pretty level-headed kids, too, so Steve gave them pretty much free reign to do what they wanted, only stepping in to pay for things or act as the over-eighteen representative for signatures and other things of that nature. 

In stark contrast, he was an absolute _mess_ the day of the actual party. Something about not knowing the plan left him incredibly nervous. It was ridiculous, honestly. He had expected to be the one to keep Tony distracted during the party set-up, but that position had been given to Pepper instead, who was using it gleefully as an excuse to drag Tony into the office to catch up on paperwork. It left Steve lost, adrift, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. 

He hated it. 

His kids hated it, too.

“Oh, my God, _Pops_ ,” Sarah-Maria groaned, somehow managing to roll her eyes with her entire body. “Just stop, okay? Go… do something else. Let me take care of this.”

Steve relented, not even able to muster up a reprimand for her language. She was eleven now, anyway, practically a teenager. She wouldn’t listen to him anyway. 

It was Harley who finally took pity on him, the fourteen-year-old assigning him to help some of the event staff move the giant, Iron Man-shaped cake into position. They didn’t really need his help, but at least it gave him something to do. 

It was all worth it when Tony arrived, his mouth dropping open in shock as he stared around at everything. His expression quickly shifted into a cheek-splitting grin as he was dragged around by thier kids so they could show him every little detail, proclaiming loudly which of them was responsible for what. It was ridiculous and over-the-top, but Steve couldn’t help but follow along after them, smiling dopely at his family. 

Later, when they were all collapsed on the couch, full of way too much cake and falling asleep in front of the TV, Steve couldn’t bring himself to regret a moment of it. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For kimmycup
> 
> "So on the topic of birthday prompts,ay I suggest: how Tony spends TODAY. It's 2019 still, after all, and yeah, people are still dusted, but he is just celebrating his first birthday in new house, as a married man and with his baby daughter (Morgan can't be more than a few months old, after all)."

It’d been a good day, all in all. 

Pepper was upstairs, getting Morgan to bed, while Tony cleared off the table. She’d said it could wait, that he didn’t have to clean up on his birthday, but Tony felt like he needed it. He didn’t know what he’d do if his hands weren’t busy, where his thoughts might go, and he was terrified to find out. 

It’d been a good day.

It’d been a good day.

It’d been a good day.

His gaze caught on the pictures sitting on the shelf beside the sink as he set the last of the dishes in the basin. With shaking hands, he reached out to lift the picture of himself and Peter and bring it closer. Peter looked so happy in the photo, grinning ear to ear. 

He looked so young.

Tony choked on a sob, eyes filling his tears. He clutched the picture to his chest, hugging it tightly. It’d been months, but he could still feel the press of Peter’s body against him as he’d desperately held him. Right before he’d…

Tony slid to the floor right there in the kitchen, sobs wracking his body, the guilt overwhelming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the-kitteh
> 
> "Happy Tony Birthday!!! Can't pass this up! WinterIron and "next time you're going to be this much of an idiot, I will kill you myself". :D"

“Next time you’re going to be this much of an idiot, I will kill you myself,” Bucky growled getting right up in his face. 

Tony huffed an exasperated breath, wincing as his ribs twinged and turning it into a smirk instead.

“Really? You’re threatening me right now? After I just saved your ass? After I saved all of our asses?”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Clint groaned from the couch where he was having to keep his foot elevated. “Just kiss already and put the rest of us out of our misery!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous
> 
> "Can you please write cousins Sharon and Tony gossiping about their love lives to each other?"

“You’re joking!” Sharon cried. “She really said that to you?”

“Oh, yeah. I tell you what, Sharon, it’s the geriatrics you’ve got to watch out for the most. Either they forget they need a filter or they just don’t care anymore. either way, you’re finding out exactly what’s on their mind.”

Sharon snorted, settling back in her seat so her mani-pedi could proceed at a not-so-awkward angle.

“Like you’re one to talk,” she teased.

Tony sniffed hautily, getting a whiff of the pleasant aroma of tangorine and rosemary from the exfoliant scrub being rubbed into his calves by expert hands.

“I will have you know I only ever say precisely what I mean to.”

“Sure, like I’ll believe that. I meant more about this caution with geriatrics. You’re the one dating one.”

“Hey, now! That’s no way to talk about a national icon.”

“Oh, please. I’ve seen you two argue in a post-mission debrief. You’ve definitely called him worse.”

Tony’s answering grin was downright wicked.

“Mostly, I call him ‘Da-”

“ _Nope_. No. Tony, we have an agreement. Talking about our love lives does _not_ mean talking about our sex lives. I have no interest in knowing what you get up to behind closed doors.”

Tony pouted at her, but was back to grinning broadly just a moment later.

“That’s not what you said after I slept with Ryan Reynolds.”

“You can’t exactly blame me for that one.”

“No. I guess I can’t. So, if you don’t want to talk about _me_ , which is utterly ridiculous, how are things doing between you and this Craig fellow. I checked his internet history, Shar, and I have to say-”

“Anthony Edward Stark! You did _not!”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For 27dragons
> 
> "Soft and sweet: Morgan giving her dad a birthday present that she made herself."

It’s nothing groundbreaking. There’s no mark of genious or exceptional skill. In all honesty, Tony isn’t even sure was the crayon scribblings are supposed to be a picture _of_. His chest feels tight, though, and tears prickle at his eyes, forcing him to blink rapidly to keep them back.

“Hap birfday, papa! I dwawed it jus for you!”

Tony sets the drawing carefully aside so he can pull his daughter into a tight hug, covering her face in kisses until she’s wiggling and shrieking with laughter.

“I love it,” he tells her sincerely. “Just as much as I love you.”

“Luf you twee-towsand!” Morgan crows.

“That’s right, sugarbean. I love you three-thousand. Now, want to help me pic out a frame so I can hang this lovely piece of art in the garage? I think it’d look much better than that stuffy old Monet Mama put in there, don’t you?”


End file.
